


Weirdo

by CruelBritania



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Based on what I would do, Multi, based on me, superpower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: The new girl was strange. Her family was alright, it was just her that stood out. She didn't have much friends either, but she was so nice. You could tell she's an interesting person, she just needs to open up more. And when she does you'll would wonder if she was sent from up above.





	Weirdo

**Author's Note:**

> Set in season 1, there'll also be a few episode skips.

It was me and my sisters first day of school at our new home. It took some getting used to. We just recently moved from Britain because of family issues. The perks of coming from an African family was being taught about black magic, that was the reason. I was going to miss a few of my friends even if I'll get to call them.  
Since I was old enough to look after myself my sister's would most likely not let me hang with them. My brother was probably going to see if there was any jobs available here, probably some sort of restaurant.

Back at home my family was known for being talented, Wesley did dance and drama, Nelse did music and singing and Papyche was known for being great at art and cooking. Me, I was interested in acting, creative writing, singing and dancing. I realized that as a career I want to entertain people. I love entertaining people because I hate being bored and for some reason I wouldn't want to put anyone else through that.

Wesley is the oldest. He's big, muscled and looks intimidating when he's really a kind fella. My older sister Nelse, I'm not sure how to describe her. Protective, smart, dominant, tall. Yeah that'll be about it. And Papyche, she's one year older than me. Let's just say she's like me but a more buff, ruder, stronger and intimidating version of me.  
The night before I had weird dreams. Sure I always have weird dreams but I somewhat forget them. I remembered these ones like a movie. They had the same person who would keep getting into an argument or fight with some other guy. We were rushed to school since we all woke up at a late so I didn't really have enough time to tell anyone about them.

I was going to miss wearing my uniform so I decided to dress smart just for today. I wore a white shirt, black skirt and tights with mary janes. I was going to miss wearing those too. It was already time to leave before my sisters could say "Go change your clothes."  
...  
My teacher made me stand in front of everyone in the class and I grew sick as I stared at every one of them. I had a feeling that I'll hardly get along with that many people. I'm pretty sure my glasses made me look like a fish. I had only listened to half of what he said.

"Ketia, Katia- am I saying it correctly?" He asked 'politely'. Everyone in the class giggled. This wasn't the first time someone used my name as a joke, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't on the first day.

"Katy should be easy." I said, it's one of my nicknames.

"Alright then, go ahead and pick a place to sit. We'll just get on with the lesson." I turned to look at my class once more, slowly this time. My eyes stopped at the person sitting right at the back. The boy from my dreams. Without thinking I chose the empty seat next to him and sat down. He looked at me probably wondering why I sat next to him and I smiled at him. Happy that I got to it next to someone I recognized even if I didn't know them.

"Mr Gilbert! Since you're getting along with Katy easily I'll give you the honors of showing her around school. Should stop you from skipping class for awhile." This earned snickers. I honestly wasn't expecting this on my first day.  
***  
Jeremy was okay, he seemed to be quite friendly. We spent the day talking to each other and I was able to see that he had problems. While I was with him he was telling me about some comets that were going to appear after school. When school was finally over I think he realized something, he said he would catch me later and stormed off. I then remembered that I've seen him this mad before. I quickly followed him outside but I was too late. Jeremy had already given his enemy a death threat. Jeremy didn't mean it but he said it, and thus the tension between them had build up. With a sigh I made my way home. *** I fell asleep as soon as I stepped foot in my house. I was lucky mum didn't wake me from the couch cause I didn't realize how tired I was until I doozed off. When she did wake me however it was 7:23 and she was handing my phone to me. "Hey Kets! I'm gonna be honest and let you know that the person I was originally going to watch the comets with is busy with someone else. I don't want to be alone and it's your first day here and so I'm wondering if you'd like to come with me." "Yeah. Okay, I'll meet you at..." "Just in the middle of the park." "Alright I'll see ya." I hung up and put on my shoes and mum's voice called out to me right when I was about to open the door. "Ketcha can you make me some tea please!" I groaned. *** "Jeremy!" I called out. I ran up to him and he smiled. "Glad you could make it." "Thanks. Had you not called me I would've slept through the whole thing." "You're welcome. Where should we sit?" "I'm thinking somewhere peaceful." We walked over to some empty grass where everyone wasn't huddled. It was just me and him here, away from everyone else. Together we lied there watching the sky. I turned my head over to Jeremy to ask a very personal question. "I know it's my first day and we've just met, but what's the deal with that girl." "Who?" "I forgot her name but she looks like she has the jaw of a man. Honest opinion I don't mean to be rude." "Oh Vicki." He told me everything. What was going on between him and her. How him and some guy named Tyler were fighting over her. I could tell he felt relieved, able to talk to someone who didn't know about the news or knew him as Elena's kid brother to take pity. 

"Personally I wouldn't have that." I said moments after he finished. This made him laugh in confusion. He asked me what I meant.

"You're willing to throw yourself away because of some girl and your parents dying. You see I'm not going to say I understand how you feel and all that cause I don't, let me be honest. I've never been a position where I love someone like that nor have I ever lost anyone close to me before. But I want to make something clear. I've got two answers for both of your troubles.  
Number 1, your parents dying. Okay that's major, especially if it happens when you're really young. But you're not the only person this happens to. Everyone is going to die at some point and their time came. Instead of accepting it you chose an evil escape, drugs. As much as I like alcohol I'll admit that it doesn't make me feel better. Fuck up your life instead of moving on. Go ahead, I wont stop you.  
Number 2, your willing to get into fights and things like that for some girl who doesn't seem to appreciate you that much. If my brother was here I'm pretty sure he would smack you upside the head. What you basically did was chose hoes before bro's, that's what you did. You the man. Pick a girl who wants to sleep around instead of being known as a person. You care about this girl, but she clearly doesn't feel the same way you do. Maybe only a little." While I was venting all he did is hung his head. I'm not sure if he was listening. But I wasn't going to repeat myself, this was the only time I was going to tell him this.

"Look at me." He slowly lifted his head "Look man, I just want you to consider what I've just said, I'm not saying you should stop or whatever. You're your own man, you get to make your own decisions." I said tapping his chest. "But what I'm saying you should do is just think about what you are doing and how that makes other people feel."

"Well what about you, do you have any issues?" This question caught me off guard even if I should've expected it.

"To be honest I don't think I do. Maybe I do have some that I'm not aware of. But there are things going on that concern me. For example, why my family moved here."

"What happened?"

"I don't think you would believe it, but there's this religion that me and my family believe in. A distant aunt prayed to our god to gift powers to the most deserving in our family, but in her head she was thinking of her sons. Turns out the most deserving is my family despite our ups and downs." I explained to Jeremy who was speechless.

"Crazy right? She thinks we had something to do with it." I let out a sigh and lied my back onto the grass. "That's not the only thing on my mind though." I continued, "My new sister is going to be due any day now. Never know, could be a brother."

"What?"

"My mum's pregnant, it's been 9 months already. Because my sisters are always hanging with their friends, my brother an dad at work I've been the one to help her around the house a lot."

"Sounds like your moms very lucky to have you. My and sister barely do much around the house other than clean our rooms."

"Must be a shame."


End file.
